


Complete

by ChloboShoka



Category: The Letter (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Game, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: Marianne dwells on her recent project on her way to see Hannah.





	Complete

Work at the Ermengarde Mansion was the most exhausting project Marianne had ever done. The project came to an abrupt halt ages ago, but she could never shake the demonic screams and putrid vision of blood seeping through every crack. There were times when she regretted stepping foot into the mansion. Every lingering thought made Marianne shiver herself to sleep, then waking up drenched in sweat. She was in her thirties, she didn't want people to know that she was still haunted by the ghost of Ermengarde Mansion who pretended to be the spirit of her first love, Lorraine.

 

Despite the tragedies and horror within the deserted mansion in Luxbourne, there was one good thing that came out of it: Hannah Evans. She, along with her husband at the time, Luke Wright were clients interested in buying the mansion. Marianne met Luke in the pub and they ended up sleeping together. Something that Hannah never knew. Her first impressions of Luke that he was a complete nutter. Though the alcohol made her into a different person.

 

The curse in the mansion was the final nail in the coffin for their marriage. Then Hannah Evans fell in love with her. Luke left the country, escaping legal issues. He's never met his twins, only sent the occasional gift. Some claim that he was spotted walking into Ermengarde Mansion. Marianne didn't believe it, it didn't seem to be Luke's character.

 

She had a few weeks off work. She chose to spend them with Hannah. Things got busy in her native country of Ireland. The lead singer of one of the popular boy-bands from the 90's wanted to convert one of his homes into a museum in memory of his bandmate who passed away in Spain. The museum was to commentate the tenth anniversary of his death. The fans were trying to get in before Marianne had even started the work.

 

Marianne's pay check was generous: enough to go on 2 world cruises. Hannah sent kinky pictures of herself to lighten Marianne's spirits: it worked. She couldn't stop looking at them in the plane, knowing that the next day she'll get to see it all for real.

 

On her way out of the airport, she came to a sudden halt. She smiled. Hannah and her kids were waiting right outside for her. Hannah's eyes appeared to sparkle as they ran up to each other and hugged.

 

It was not the money that made Marianne happy. Nor was it the fame or glory she received from her work. The media had portrayed her as an international hero, even though Marianne felt she did nothing to suggest anything of the sort. She still had her demons, she was still haunted by her mistakes in the past. But looking into Hannah's eyes, she felt that Lorraine's spirit was giving Marianne her blessing.

 

“Hello sweetie,” Hannah said.

 

“Hey babe.”

 

“I bet you're exhausted.” Hannah kept her arms around her. “When we get home, you can have a nice soak in our jacuzzi.”

 

“Our jacuzzi?”

 

“Yes,” Hannah giggled. “You were the one that installed it after all.”

 

It was the sweet talk like that, which made Marianne's world was complete.

 

 


End file.
